Winning Winner
by Darthanne
Summary: Subtle is often in the eye of the beholder. ( (3x5)4. Drabble )


Winning Winner (1/1)

by Anne Olsen

Ratings/warnings: OK (Oz/Kiwi spelling/grammar etc) – PG13 – Drabble.

Author's notes: Written for the LJ drabble challenge. Line: "They weren't offering you a pity fuck, you idiot!" Word count: 748

Pairing: (3x5)4, 24 (friendship)

Summary: Subtle is often in the eye of the beholder.

Archive: 

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai, Sunrise and Sotsu Agency. I promise to return the characters in one piece, more or less, when I'm finished, but hold no liability for any broken bones or psychological trauma sustained by them in my fiction.

Thanks to Misanagi and Shadow for beta reading

For Alleyprowler

Comments to: anneo 

"Go away, Duo." Quatre took another gulp of beer. "This is my problem, leave me alone to deal with it."

"Right." Duo sat down on the stool next to him. "Since when did you dealing with something involve getting drunk?'

"Since about," Quatre glanced at his watch, wondering why the hands on it were swimming in mid air, "half an hour ago."

Duo snorted. "That's what I thought."

"You weren't there." Quatre attempted to glare, but failed. "And I shouldn't have been." It was bad enough that he wanted something, or rather someone, he could never have, but how in hell had he managed to fall for /two/ of his friends? "They're together," he muttered. "I have no right." He raised the bottle to his lips and drained it. He enjoyed their company; being with them felt right.

Trowa had placed a hand on Quatre's knee, after searching under the table for a dropped napkin, and then Wufei's fingers had brushed Quatre's as he'd reached for the salt. Quatre couldn't deny that he had enjoyed their touch, even if it had been accidental. He was so lonely and wasn't sure how much longer he could hide his feelings – for both of them. But that was before he had noticed the way Wufei was looking at them. Was looking at Trowa.

"They invited /you/ out for dinner," Duo reminded him. "And you're not exactly subtle when it comes to hiding your feelings." He moved the second bottle out of Quatre's reach.

"I can do subtle." Quatre's words were slurring but he was past caring. "They have each other. Why would they be interested in me?"

"Because you're a good looking, caring guy with a wonderful personality." Duo shook his head. "When you're not busy feeling sorry for yourself."

"I am /not/ feeling sorry for myself," Quatre protested. "I just…"

"Want them?" Duo finished. He shrugged. "You're not the only one who doesn't do subtle, Cat. I've seen the way they look at you." His eyes narrowed. "What happened?"

"Nothing!" Quatre tried to recapture what was left of his dignity. "At least nothing intentional."

"Sure about that?" Duo placed one hand on Quatre's shoulder; Quatre pulled away. "What the hell did you think they were doing? You turned them down, didn't you?" Duo rolled his eyes. "They weren't offering you a pity fuck, you idiot!"

"No, we weren't." Trowa interrupted quietly.

"How long have you..?" Quatre felt himself turn bright red. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," Wufei nodded at Duo. "Would you mind?"

"Sure. No problem." Duo gave Quatre a grin. "I think that's my cue to go." He mouthed something that looked suspiciously like 'go get em' and Quatre fought the urge to blow a raspberry. Getting drunk tonight had definitely not been one of his brighter ideas.

"Bye, Duo," Trowa said. "We'll look after him. Promise." He and Wufei waited until Duo was out of sight and then took a seat, one on either side of Quatre.

"I'm sorry," Quatre began.

"Sorry for what?" Wufei asked. "We're the ones who should be sorry. Isn't that right, Trowa?"

"Quite right," Trowa took one of Quatre's hands in his own. "I thought…we thought…" He cleared his throat. "Wufei and I, we've been together for a few months now."

"I guessed," Quatre said, staring at Trowa's hand and wondering why Wufei didn't remove it. "It's okay. I know you guys love each other and I wouldn't stand in the way of that. It's difficult to find someone, and I have no intention of…"

Wufei smiled; it was a shy smile that Quatre had never seen before. "It /is/ difficult to find someone, Quatre." He placed his hand on top of Quatre and Trowa's. "That's why Trowa and I want…"

"We want you," Trowa finished. "If you'll have us. Both of us."

"Both?" Quatre glanced between them, wanting to believe that this was real, and yet not daring to take the chance that it could be. "This isn't funny. I know I've made an idiot of myself tonight and I appreciate the gesture, but I'm not worth…"

"Yes you are," Wufei said quietly, the tone of his voice echoing the wistful hope in Trowa's eyes.

"Come home with us," Trowa offered. "We can talk in the morning; you can decide then if you want to take a chance that this might work." He pulled his hand away from Quatre's and held it out to him. "Please?"

"Yes," Quatre whispered. "I will."

Fin


End file.
